Upheaval
by The Last
Summary: [Sequel to Maelstrom] History is doomed to repeat itself... [Chapter Seven] Two sisters, lost in the flames of destruction. One, a Titan. The other, a girl who never had a choice. But like the phoenix, rebirth comes from the ashes. [Complete]
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** Never. Sorry about that, too.

**Warning:** This takes after Maelstrom. You won't be able to understand it if you do not read that first. Slight blood references. _...on some storm clouds... _is a line break.

**Pairings:** Changeling:Raven, Slight Nightwing:Starfire, Slight Cyborg:Bumblebee.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Lost and Found 

_8 years have passed…  
__8 years since I returned to the friends and lover I have left after running…  
__When they found out I had a daughter, and her name was Emily…  
__And that she wasn't the only one…  
__8 years, and so much, every moment of it spent searching for Slade and hunting him down…_

_Now it is time._

"Concentrate, Emily." Silver threads shot through with light green wound themselves around the figure in the center of the room, melting away. A teen around 13 years of age stood there, one hand on her hip as the other brushed a short strand of lime hair out of her eyes, green irises sparked with annoyance.

"I know, Mom. I was doing fine without coaching!" The older woman on the opposite side of the room stared calmly back, violet eyes the color of her long hair unreadable. With a graceful hand she gestured towards the wall. Several teacups had been reduced to a mound of dust and Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay. So I need to work on it, But I'm hungry! Please, Mom?" Raven sighed remembering all too well how others felt at that age.

"If you have to. Go on, get out." Emily, also known as Mirror to the rest of the world, flashed her mother a toothy smile and raced upstairs, leaving the woman below swiftly. Once she was out of earshot and the sounds of her footsteps faded, Raven pushed her blue cloak aside and unclipped a communicator. It flashed and a map of the city popped up, accompanied by the sound of Nightwing's voice.

"We've found him." She stared intensely at the square of light, memorizing the position of two dots, one black and one red.

"All right. I'll be there."

"Mirror doesn't know, does she?"

"No. And that's how it should be for now." Nightwing gave a slight sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." With that she shut it off and went upstairs. Passing the couch, she glanced down. Two boys were tussling over a controller, completely oblivious to her presence. With a thought, black power pulled the two apart, deftly removing the controller out of reach and flipping off the TV. They paused, not quite realizing what had happened until the two looked up at her, eyes widening. Blazefire's, aka Tyk, blue eyes were contrasted by his red hair, the eight year old blinking as he looked guiltily towards the other child on the couch. Zeek twiddled his thumbs, black hair falling over brown eyes which peered up at Raven as fingers played nervously with his hand cannon.

"'Ello, Aunt Raven." Tyk's voice was insolently cheerful. Raven merely stared at them from under her hood. After another moment they scooted apart, chewing on lips or becoming very interested in the view out the window. She raised an eyebrow slightly and they gulped.

"Sorry, Miz Raven." Zeek said sadly. Knowing it was not quite an act, and mostly caused by the loss of the GameStation 2, Raven turned away without a reprimand. There was silence, until she walked out the door- and then their scuffle over video game controllers resumed. With an small, amused grin for their antics, Raven continued her walk and remembered her purpose. The steps took her to Emily's room and she knocked on the door. A crack appeared, Emily's green eye looking out at her as a blast of music accompanied its appearance. Emily blinked, surprised to at her mother's visit, and drew back, turning away. The music cut off as she turned off the stereo.

"What's up, Raven?" The door slid open all the way and her daughter gestured for Raven to come in. Raven shook her head.

"I'm leaving you in charge if Cyborg's still in the garage; they've found Slade." Em nodded. All the teenager knew was that Slade was a figure from Raven's past that she had to settle with. The girl had no idea that Slade had her half-sister- but Raven didn't want her to know. If Slade had perverted Hailey beyond all hope, she didn't want the teen to hold back.

"Okay. Come back soon!" Mirror waved cheerfully at her mother and returned to her bed. Raven turned and walked into the shadows.

_...on some storm clouds..._

A bubble of black rose from the sidewalk, dispersing to reveal Raven. She looked at the four in front of her. Starfire looked equally worried and angry. Nightwing stood by the door of the warehouse, serious face a classic. Bumblebee had a hand on her hip, the gold wedding ring flashing in the light. Changeling had been almost right; she had flat out asked Cyborg if they were going to get married. The half robot had immediately gotten down on one knee and proposed and things went on from there. Even caring for her hyper seven-year-old son hadn't taken the sting off her attitude. And last but not least, Changeling. He watched her with concerned green eyes a shade darker than Emily's. She met his gaze for a moment and then turned to Nightwing.

"He's in there?"

"Yes." She moved, hand reaching to grasp and turn the cold metal handle, but Nightwing stopped her. "We're coming in with you."

"No." Her flat purple eyes burned with a long held anger. "This is my fight." He set his jaw but, after a moment, stepped aside.

"We'll be right here." She didn't respond, only opened the door and walked in.

It was pitch black inside. Raven walked to the middle and stopped.

"I know you're in here, Slade, and I want my daughter back." There was silence until a form seemed to materialize in the darkness.

"Well well well, Raven. Forgotten the manners I taught you?" His one eye looked at her disdainfully. She didn't react, only tensing minutely. "A mistake, Raven." Both moved in an instant.

What seemed like hours later they stilled, Raven's hand caught in his grip. She glared at him with near unimaginable hate when his eye scanned her hand.

"Foolish, Raven. You've provided me with another hold against you." The simple gold band on her finger shone quietly in the darkness. The half-demon snarled, leg whipping up to catch him in the stomach. He flew across the room as she rose.

"You may have learned a few tricks, Slade, but I have too." The battle resumed. Raven fought with the same cold and calculating edge that Slade used, but an inner fire drove her on, pushing the woman to her limits and beyond. Blows, kicks, shields, claws of black magic- anything went as once captor and once victim fought, this time on an equal playing ground. Raven didn't have the martial arts experience Slade did in close combat, and she knew it. Her magic mixed with the inky darkness and never faltered, as it would have 8, or 15, years ago. Finally the two enemies paused, sweat trickling down Raven's face, even Slade's breathing increased.

"Give me back my daughter."

"Now really, Raven, did you really think that I would just let you take her? I assure you, I wouldn't do that. After all, she only knew you for six months, and me for the rest of her life. You see, Raven," and he gestured elegantly, "you don't have a daughter. But I do." As violet eyes widened and then narrowed, he called. "Apprentice, come." At the instant of Raven's sharp inhale, a purple pool formed next to him and a young girl stepped gracefully out.

Long blond hair with violet streaks fell to her waist, cold blue eyes observing and noting every detail as the shattered shapes of blue and purple on her uniform intensified the 'breaking' aura around her. Even as Raven almost cried out in recognition of her daughter, Slade motioned to the teen.

"Finish her off." Only instinct saved her, a black shield rising to deflect the deep purple lances of power that flew from the teen's hands. The barrage paused momentarily and Raven lowered the shield, the cold concrete floor pressing roughly against her knees.

"Raven, meet my apprentice: Refraction." She raised another wall, the bolts of magic slamming into the black protection. Setting her power on auto-pilot, Raven reached out with her mind, seeking and finding the conscious entity that was Refraction, making contact. For a moment there was a connection, a feeling akin to recognition- and then an oozing, pus-likeorangefog rolled into Raven's mind, searing her. With a cry of agony she withdrew into her own body, barrier disappearing as three darts that glowed in the darkness flew towards her. Two sliced into the outer part of her arm, spilling blood. The third slid into her chest- and vanished without any visible damage. A precious second went by as the Titan's cry ceased, mind already beginning to heal itself – and then the pain of her soul being torn apart rocked her back. This time the tortured scream was enough to make Refraction pause in her attack, staring at the strange woman. Slade didn't motion for her to resume the offense and so she watched coolly as her soul-shredder did its work.

_...on some storm clouds..._

A wail passed through the Tower, a scream mounting in pitch. Cyborg, who had been about to tell Emily he was out of the garage, punched down the door. It looked like Emily had been sitting Indian style on the bed, but now her legs were drawn up to her chest, hands clutching her head, green pupils dilated to mere dots in her eyes. Before he could try to ask what had happened, she closed her eyes and opened them again. This time, however, they glowed the silver reflection of her power.

_...on some storm clouds..._

The kneeling woman was screaming in the pure pain that only her soul-shredder could make. It wasn't that Refraction was unaffected; no, the woman's cries both hurt her and astonished her, though she didn't show it. Instead, it was that the people on the receiving end of her 'darts tended to be dead before they hit the ground. Slade's apprentice had no idea how the cloaked form was still alive. Suddenly, something changed. The odd woman closed her eyes for a second, the pained violet pools hidden by her eyelids for a moment- and then they opened and were _lime green._ Refraction had only a split second to catch the second voice under the first, screaming not because of pain, but rather fury becoming the new undertone. The pale hands which had been clutching her head were thrown violently out to her sides, parallel to the floor as slender fingers twisted. The next instant her master and herself were surrounded by perfect copies of the still crying figure, voice multiplied.

The blue-eyed teen threw up a barricade- just as the silver power, different from the black of before, collected and threw itself at her, manifested in a multitude of animal shapes that battered her defenses. She looked over at her father from behind her raised arms. His one eye was taking it all in- and looked mildly surprised. That was new! Who was this curious person, who surprised Slade and survived her soul being broken into nothingness? As if he felt her gaze on him, her master gave a short nod. In an explosion of purple she released her powers. The screams and attacks stopped as her last effort pierced the heart of each clone and the original. Drained, Refraction refused to even hint at weakness as the resistor's green eyes stared at her for another minute before flickering to an exhausted violet. Slade turned partially.

"Let us go, Apprentice." She obligingly summoned a portal with the minute reserves she had left, holding it as he stepped through. The door blasting off it's hinges didn't phase her as she calmly watched the odd human bend over, retching blood. Feelingly oddly detached she cut the 'cord' connecting whatever energy she had left to the soul-shredder, leaving it to fade if the woman survived. As she turned to leave, the violet haired woman raised her head and made the briefest of contacts with her own blue eyes. Something itched at the back of Refraction's mind, but she dismissed it and slid through the portal. Whatever Slade had in mind for the strange woman didn't affect her, so she didn't need to know.

_...on some storm clouds..._

Changeling and the others burst through the door as Raven raised her head, struggling to reach her child one more time- only to put it back down as the blond slid through the dying portal. In mere moments they had reached her, but she weakly put a shield around herself. One more cough and the last of the blood was gone from her airway. A hand wiped away the blood from her mouth as the other, on the ground, pushed her weight up. The four silenced at the cold, hollow look in her eyes as Raven let her cloak fall around her.

"Slade has a new apprentice. Her name is Refraction." Eyes widened and they traded looks as the half-demoness walked out the door, refusing to let them touch her as Changeling moved behind her, pain in his eyes. Slowly the other three made their way out behind the two. The door closed, it's last bits of light falling on the drying blood staining the concrete.

* * *

**A/N:** And so starts Upheaval. I'm telling you now, it will be on a different update schedule than Maelstrom! I'm having some difficulty with it, so be patient. The bonus chapter, Nightwing and Starfire's wedding, will follow- sometime. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Maelstrom Seven- hope you liked this one! 


	2. Learning of Lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, and I am not controlling the producer's mind. By the way- I am NOT hiding a remote control behind my back. You're just imagining things...

**Warnings:** Cursing and some bad language used in this chapter._ ...there are no silver linings... _is a line break.

* * *

Chapter Two: **Learning of Lies**

Emily stood on the rocky island, watched the approaching figures with shaded green eyes, and reviewed what had happened in her mind. Raven had left, which was normal enough- but a little while later the teen had felt immense distress coming through their link. Almost immediately after that, pain like nothing she had ever felt before burned her; instinctively reaching out to her mother, Emily had felt the horrible agony double. Her special gift, what the others called 'Possession', allowed her to take over Raven's body as her mother reeled from some unknown blow. What she had seen left her with much to think about. A tall, shadowed masculine figure stood a distance away, towering over a young teen. The man had to be Slade: the mysterious villain she barely knew about- but the girl had seemed almost familiar in a strange way. Twisting power into doubles, Emily had created copies, magnifying her power through them, and attacked. The girl had fended off her attacks, but she felt something akin to pride that the apprentice villain hadn't gotten away easily. The blonde's power had been greatly drained. Then the older Titans had come in and she had slipped out, dizzied by the raw fire that had surged through her. Cyborg had been there when she made it back to the Tower and her own body, and she had told him what she knew. He had seemed troubled, angry, and worried.

Mirror was silent as the five landed, Starfire and Nightwing behind Changeling, who was only inches away from Raven, concern and apprehension mixed on his face; Bumblebee fluttered down next to Starfire. Her mother had her hood up- a sign that she didn't want to talk, but Em didn't care at this point. The daughter stepped out into the half-demon's path, forcing the cloaked figure to stop.

"Raven. What have you been hiding from me?" Emily knew that her mother had been not telling her many things; the violet eyes in the folds of the hood closed briefly and reaffirmed that hunch.

"Much, Mirror. We'll talk about it later."

"No. _Now._"

Changeling started to speak a warning, moving up behind Raven protectively as his green eyes drilled into Em's. A soft sigh, full of regret, cut him off.

"Now, then. Mirror- Emily-, it will not be pretty what I have to tell you. But you should have been told long ago. My folly, I suppose, trying to shelter you from my past. Now it all comes out into the open. I ask you, though, to listen with an open mind; otherwise you would not understand."

Slowly, tiredness not hiding the faint pain the memories still brought, Raven told her daughter of her past, as brutal and violent as it was. It only took ten minutes to sum up the lifetime of the Titan who was known to the world as Raven.

"And I didn't tell you for the very reason Hailey- now Refraction- attacked me today. Because now she's just another criminal." Raven lapsed into silence, eyes on the scattered rocks; all waited for the words, the judgment, the daughter would pass.

Emily was in complete shock. How had her mother been able to hide all that from her? Why hadn't she told her, _trusted _her? The sudden anger that bubbled up came out in sharp and lashing accusations as the short tempered girl struggled to take in all of what she had just heard.

"How could you?" Raven didn't react to her words, which only served to fuel her anger further. "_How could you?_ For all my life I was kept in the dark, until now- when I find out that I have some freak half-sister who's a criminal! A villain! Because of _your_ mistakes! How could you not do anything to try and get her back for _13 years_, and then expect her to come back like a good little girl? How could you not tell me? Not do anything? I don't believe that you couldn't find her for 13 years, Mom; that's just bull. And how many guys have you slept with, Mom? _Raven?_ Two kids, two dads- and tomorrow you're going to tell me I have a third one you lost to some accountant. Why wait until now to let me find out?" Raven had jolted after the first sentences, eyes widening as she took steps back, stumbling. Em barely registered the sensation of pain coming through their link, cutting off her mother abruptly from their mental connection. "How? You aren't a mother, _Raven,_ you're a freaking whore!"

Raven collapsed into Changeling's arms, breathing labored as she gasped. Mirror just stared coldly, not even wondering at the oddity of it all- until a hard slap connected with her cheek. She gasped, putting a hand to the burning flesh as she stared at Starfire. The kindly alien's green eyes had gone cold and angry.

"You know not what you speak of, _Emily._" Em's eyes showed her astonishment at having the woman use her true name. The anger flared again and she curled her lip, defiance in every line of her body as she refused to look at her mother and father, staring instead at the Tamerian. A quick leap upwards and a twist of her power had the teenager flying towards Jump City, short hair whipping in her face.

_...there are no silver linings... _

Raven had expected the anger from her daughter, but not the flood of pure power that had been sent down their link. The silver waves pummeled her mercilessly, filling every drained vein in her- and awakening that thing Refraction had thrown at her. The world turned violent red and spun as her soul ripped free of her body, which fell into her lover's arms. His startled and scared calls couldn't hold her up as the darkness dragged her down…

_...there are no silver linings... _

Emily leaned up against a brick wall, breathing heavily. She wasn't able to fly anywhere now. With a grimace she slid down the wall. Home. What kind of home was the Tower, anyway? To the people of Jump City it was a symbol of the heroes that lived within it- but that was just it. The people who lived in it were heroes first, and _humans_ second. Just like her mother. She was too tired to get angry again. That was one of her faults; she got angry easily. But why hadn't Raven told her? Why had she been kept in the dark? How could Raven have done the things she did, and not seem to care if anyone else got hurt? A sigh escaped her lips and she cradled her head in her hands, as the last light faded from the sky above her.

_...there are no silver linings... _

Footsteps. A hand grabbed her shirt collar and lifted her up before she could react. In the faint light of dawn a mask leered at her, one eye cold and hard. Slade! She gasped and struggled ineffectively, trying to kick and hit him as fear filled her. He just shook her, hard, and the exhausted teen stared at him.

"What do you want?" One hand twitched, forming a tiny little bird in her cupped hand as she tried to distract Slade, knowing instinctively that he was **_bad_**. And as Raven's daughter looked at her reflection in the villain's eye, she suddenly realized that what her mother had said might have been true.

"Nothing important, _Mirror_. Just wanted to send the Titans a message with your dead body." Her eyes flared open wider and the hidden hand came up, tossing the blinding sparrow in his face. With a strangled cry he dropped her as it exploded in his eye, and she started to scramble away. However, Slade was bigger, stronger and older than her, and had not spent the night in an alley way. Even though she was a stubborn, short tempered fool, Em had more sense than that. He recovered in seconds, one iron hand grabbing her right arm, the other around her neck. Slade slammed her into the wall, face- and eye- inches from hers. The hard orb drilled into hers as her chest heaved.

"I see you in her eyes, Raven, and I'll tell you this. You got away once, but even if you hide in her body or yours, you. Will. Die. The circle's coming around again, Raven, and nothing you do will stop it. I'll break your daughter like I did you." Even as Mirror struggled to breathe, a succession of fear/pain/anger/helplessness/agony/despair swirled around her, the feelings not her own. Then, as suddenly as it started, they faded tiredly. Slade kept pressing, no hint of emotion other than pure malice in his eye. One last gasp, and life started to disappear.

The pressure from Slade's arm vanished and she hit the ground, gasping. Someone let out a snarl and Emily shakily opened her eyes. Slade was on the ground, getting up again, his focus on someone else. Straining, Emily lifted her gaze up to the place where Slade's was centered, tired pupils seeing only a dark form. Evan as Slade rose, _something_ flew into him, knocking the man further into the alley. A clear voice floated down in the pre-dawn.

"Now Slade, haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Slade grunted and stood, his cold eye resting on Emily for a moment.

"It's not over. It's only beginning." And he disappeared into the shadows. Slowly, Emily felt her head fall forward even as her breathing gained a semblance of normality. A heartbeat later a cool hand lifted her chin up and she looked into amber eyes.

"Are you all right?" She nodded, forcing her tired body to keep awake. "Now what would Slade want with you?" The youth wondered as she focused on him, seeing the naturally jagged points of his black hair and the golden eyes. With a cough, Emily began to speak.

"I'm Mirror, one of the Titans. My mother," and it surprised her how easily the word fell into place, "Raven, had… particular problems with him." The teen, who looked to be around 14, studied her.

"Raven… Ah. I've heard of her. Well, I'm glad I could help you. Slade's no friend of mine." He started to unbend, and she attempted to push herself up. However, before she began, a hand put itself in front of her. Startled, Emily looked at the boy. His eyes were dancing in the darkness.

"Looks like you needed a hand." Gratefully she took the offered hand and was easily pulled up. "Now," he said, " 'm Sel, and I'll take you home." Without anymore talking he wrapped his arms around her limp frame and stepped onto something, which took them swiftly through the lightening sky. Emily closed her eyes, relaxed for a moment. She'd have to tell Raven she was sorry, and make it up to the adults- and then find some way to get Hailey back. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter of Upheaval! Since two people reviewed, I'm a bit disappointed. People who reviewed Maelstrom said they couldn't wait; ah well. Mayhap more people shall review this time. **I will be leaving in several days for a two week vacation.** Therefore, do not expect updates for anything during that time period. 

**Reviews**

**animeobsessed3191: **Yes, it is much darker than the original. I hope you liked this chapter; poor Raven and Emily. But then, we knew there would be reprocussions, ne?

**cd lover: **No, it's both. The Starfire/Nightwing wedding is a bonus chapter I'm going to add onto Maelstrom; I have to write it first. Slade will be hurt, though how much, I will refrain from saying. Yes, it's going to be a very interesting scene when they meet face to face; or have I said too much already? There _will_ be romance, but it's not as prominent in all the chapters as Drama/Action/Adventure, which is why I put those two up. I'm not responding in **any** way to your last few sentences, because that would spoil everything. Hah. So you'll just have to wait.


	3. Knowing Death

**Disclaimer:** Ne'er have, ne'er will. Sorry, mate.

**Warning:** ..._nothing to look up to... _is a line break.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Knowing Death 

The shape of Titan's Tower loomed over the two as Em stepped off what was apparently a platform of air. Sel came after her, and she he looked up at the building, she though she saw a flicked of apprehension cross his face.

"Don't worry," Em said softly as they moved towards the door. "They'll accept you." _Even if I get a very big grounding out of this,_ the teen thought to herself.

"I hope so,"" Sel said quietly. She looked at him for a moment, and then rapped on the door, speaking into a hidden mike.

"Mirror here. Can we come in?" The door slid open and she blinked, startled at the suddenness- until she saw her father standing there. The yellow light cast his face into shadow, but she frowned slightly as keen eyes picked out new lines of worry and fear on his still youthful face.

"Changeling, is something-?" He cut her off harshly.

"Where have you been? Who's this?" There was a rough, jagged edge to his voice and her frown deepened, tiredly annoyed.

"In the city. This is Sel. He's an air wielder who..." The look in her father's green eyes, so like and unlike her own, stopped her. "Dad- what's wrong?"

"Raven…" Changeling looked Sel over, suspicion evident in his face. "Come in." Em obeyed, concern rising for Raven. She had been- was still- angry with the half-demon, but she hadn't wanted anything to happen to her! Sel stepped hesitantly over the step, edging past the male Titan, who was staring at him with almost open hostility.

Em started to lift a hand, glaring with a sudden intensity at her father. "He's okay, Dad. Trust me." At that moment, Starfire stepped around the corner, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth and the older Titan looked at Changeling. "Be-Changeling? Is Mirror back?"

"Yes, Starfire, I'm back." Worry nagged on Emily like an annoying puppy with a bone. "What happened to Mom?" In her heart, Emily had already forgiven Starfire for her harsh words the night before, troubled mind knowing that the alien had been indeed right. Starfire looked at the round, a tear welling up in each eye.

"I-I think I should take our guest to a room." She whispered hastily. Sel glanced at Em and she nodded. Slowly he walked to the downcast alien.

"What is your name, friend of Mirror's?" The woman's weak attempt at her former nature faded as she and Sel entered the elevator. Em immediately turned to Changeling.

"What happened?" He sighed, a rigid anger she hadn't noticed was there melted from his lean frame.

"Come with me to the Infirmary. I'll tell you there." Dread filled the teen at his words but she followed him nonetheless to the stairs. He was silent, a grim, depressed look she had never seen in his eyes before. It scared her. Finally they reached the door and the heavy silence with broken by the hiss of air as it escaped the room. Hesitantly, fearfully, Emily stepped inside at Changeling's gesture. Her emerald eyes scanned the room, and then stopped.

Raven lay motionless on the bed, the pale and cold kiss of death brushing her features.

Emily stifled a cry, falling to her knees as tears spilled over, horror, disbelief, and the most incredible agony and guilt she had ever felt tearing at her.

Dead.

_Dead._

_**DEAD.**_

"She's not dead, Emily. Only in some kind of coma. But _she's_ not there. Her soul's gone." The words, spoken in a sorrowful, constricted way by Changeling, took an eternity to pierce through her tumbling emotions and reach her. Em stared at the still body of her mother, trying to swallow as the tears kept running down her face. That was no coma- it was Death, prolonged only by the faintest of wills. And, shaken to the very core of her being, Mirror knew with utter certainty that she would kill whoever had harmed her mother- _her mother­_- so.

Slowly, Emily rose to her feet, trembling. Step after step brought her closer to the bed. Raven's face, pale though it was, was almost sheet white; her skin cool to Emily's touch. With a shuddering breath, the quarter demon closed her eyes and thought of fire, flames rippling with the soothing colors of orange, red, yellow and white. Calm stole over her and she cast her mind out, spreading out like a net as she searched for the distant, shielded entity that she knew to be her mother. Nothing. Only the blackness of a world filled with those who did not understand the talents of one such as herself, her mother, whose body lay before the questing daughter. Drifting with a mute wail of despair into her own body, she shook herself and then froze, eyes widening as memory pointed out a previously discarded moment. Turning to Changeling, Mirror spoke.

"Dad- Changeling- I ran away into the city last night. While I was there, Slade attacked me." The shape-shifter's eyes were shocked, and he stepped forwards, fear in his already burdened face. She shook her head slightly and continued relentlessly, pursuing the thought that had occurred to her. "He-he said some strange things. Something about 'this time you will die' and hiding in my body. I think- I think that Mother's hiding in my body while her's is hurt." Silence pervaded the scene until Changeling walked to the bed, looking at his daughter with the confused teenager who had stood, watching his love fly away in his eyes.

Slowly he tilted her head up, searching her eyes that were so like his. He shuddered once, life coming back into his own still despairing eyes.

"I see her. Oh God, Raven-" One hand tenderly brushed back the strands of lime green hair, and she had the eerie feeling that he was looking _through_ her. "Hold on, Raven. Please. Hold on. For me…" A rush of love swept Emily up, the burning, intense liquid sensation not her own- and then it faded, leaving the tender, lingering care that Emily unconsciously broadcast to those who could 'hear' her.

..._nothing to look up to..._

Refraction's head jerked up and she scanned her surroundings, astonishment at this unknown sensation overcoming her instincts. The compassionate embrace seemed to envelop her; strange and alien. Some part of her shouted that it should frighten her, but all she could do was marvel at the warmth of the emotion. It could only be… love? Staring off sightlessly at the stars, she never sensed the tall figure of Slade watching her every move.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe. Here's the third chapter of Upheaval- betcha were going to kill me when I said Raven was dead, ne? Well, she isn't. Anyway, I'm back, and I'm going to post a couple other things later. Thanks to all who reviewed!

**cd lover:** The pain will be somewhere around chapters 6 and 7, if I've planned it out right. 'Both' referred to the fact that Hailey is also Refraction, not just one. Don't worry- Emily and Hailey will meet. Next chapter, actually, but ssh- I didn't tell you that. You nailed it right on the head! Emily has reactivated the soul-shredded, and Raven just barely managed to escape. No, Terra isn't alive; you'll find out about Sel's history in 6. The wedding will come, have no fear!

**willow starshine:** Just wait and read the the rest of the story. Well, in the second chapter, Emily found out, but Hailey won't, for a while- if she ever does. Dun dun dun...

**animeobsessed3191:** Just wait and see, my minions of darkness... Sel will show up again. Promise. Now go write more of Different! -angry poke-

**Sinner666**: Yeah, she was, wasn't she? Of course, it's not every day that you find out your was is a half demon, your father is one guy while you have a twin who has a completely different dad, etc, etc... it's something like a friend of mine would do. You'll see Sel's past later.

**Margo86:** Thanks for the critism- I needed it! Yes, Slade is a jerk. Emily kind of distanced herself from Raven as she grew older, due in part to Raven wanting her to. Their bond is most definitely unspoken; they rarely acknowledge it outloud, but they're very close mentally. Of course, except when Emily shuts her mother out completely. Em was 5 when she came back, so Changeling's been in her life for 8 out of 13 years. He was the complete, caring, understanding and fun dad, so she's more willing to speak to him like a dad.


	4. Touching Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warning: **_...but with clouds comes rain..._ is a line break.

* * *

Chapter Four: **Touching Hearts**

_The siren alarm rang through the Tower, alerting those resting, playing, training, or merely staring at the ceiling in an aimless manner, that there was something wrong once again in Jump City. The Titans flocked to the control room, in which a huge screen flashed a black circle, representing Refraction. Everyone paused for a moment, and then Nightwing started to speak._

"_All right- Cy and Bee, I'll want you two-"_

"_No." He stopped, looking at Mirror's intense, almost angry expression. "This one is for us." By us, she was referring to the younger Titans: Mirror, Sel, Blazefire and Zeek. Reluctantly the black haired man studied her, and then move back slightly, studying her._

"_We'll be watching, as backup." It would have been natural for the parents to refuse, but they knew their children were finally starting to come into their own, and needed the chance to battle. Mirror nodded, turning her green gaze to the three who stood beside her. _

"_All right. Sel, you're coming up with me. Zeek, you're my groundcover- I want you to find out exactly why's she's there, whether it's to lure us out or actual steal something. And Blazefire, you catch her from behind. If she manages to get one of us, I want you to hit her with all you got." Her words rang in their heads as they headed out, reaching the spot where Refraction waited lazily on the rooftop. Immediately Sel and Mirror rose into the air to meet her face to face, he on a platform of air and she on a broad winged eagle whose wings left silver arcs in the air._

"_Titans… or should I say the Toddlers?" Mirror ignored the taunt, throwing out a hand as down below Zeek signaled Refraction had indeed come to merely attract their attention. A shifting ball, forming of glowing snakes, collected in her palm, her battle mind wiping away the image of the teen she now knew as her sister and replacing it with one of an enemy._

"_You're going down," she gritted. The cool figure merely raised an eyebrow before blocking Sel's wind lash. In the furious battle that ensued, Refraction held her own against them._

_...but with clouds comes rain...__  
_

Emily sighed, holding her head in her hands. During that battle, two days ago, and a week after Raven's collapse, Hailey had come through Refraction's visage. Changeling's daughter hadn't been able to give it her all, because there was a connection between them she had found- just as her mother had predicted. Perhaps it would have been easier if she had not known what she knew now at all.

The sound of footsteps made her tilt her head and peer out of one hand at her father. His face was tired and his quirky smile was small and barely hanging on. In one large hand he held a leather bound book, well worn and treasured. She cocked an eyebrow through her fingers, unconsciously so like Refraction had done in their battle.

"This was… a journal of sorts that I kept while your mother was gone." Changeling lifted the book slightly. "I thought it might help you to see _why_ Raven has these issues… and maybe gain a bit of understanding." Gently he laid it down next to her. "If you want to." Quietly her turned and left. Slowly and hesitantly Emily picked it up and held it for a moment. Lost in silent thought she stood and walked soundlessly up the stairs to the Infirmary.

_...but with clouds comes rain..._

Emily flipped through the pages, touching each one almost reverently. To her surprise her father's handwriting was neat and readable. Stopping on a page, her eyes were caught by one paragraph, dated after the time she now knew her mother had left for a second time, out of her own will. She read it out loud softly.

"Life goes on, Raven. You learn to live with it, to go back to what it was before. Yes, the pain is still there, and things will never truly be the same, but something drives you forward. For me, it's the thought of seeing you again, no matter what you told me. I'll keep dreaming, because of that. Come home soon, dark bird."

Her voice choked on the last words, recognizing the endearment her father used for Raven. A memory covered her vision suddenly.

_She peeked through the crack in a door, crouching in the hallway. Inside, Raven and Changeling stood, their arms around each other as her head rested on his chest._

"_It's so good to be back." Raven's voice was a whisper._

"_And you'll be staying this time?" His voice was strong but gentle as he looked down at her._

"_I don't think I could leave if I wanted to," she teased, lifting her head to look up at him._

"_Hmmm. I wouldn't let you this time." He bent his head in turn, looking into her eyes. She laughed softly as he spun her around once, stopping her in front of him again. "I'm much stronger, Raven. Even your powers wouldn't stop me, because this time I have another person to keep you here for. A smirk crossed her face._

"_I don't doubt that, but somehow it seems that _I_ would be the one stopping you from running on our wedding day." Changeling's eyes grew huge for a moment._

"_Wedding?" Raven watched him, one eyebrow lifted artfully. With a gulp, he nodded. "Does that mean… a tux?" There was a hint of the teen she would learn of later in his plaintive voice. Raven nodded. Changeling sighed. "Cy's going to be taking sooo many blackmail pictures…"_

"_But it would be worth it… right?" The last word was tentative and for a moment Emily caught a glimpse of the uncertainty her mother must have harbored since she had come back. Instantly Changeling's arms tightened around Raven's waist and drew her slender body to his until their faces were barely apart. Em had never seen her father look that serious since then._

"_Dark bird, till the day I die, it will _always_ be worth it." Their eyes met for a moment longer; Emily knew the mushy clichés about 'lovers gazing deep into each other's eyes', but it seemed that he was saying with his heart what words couldn't convey. Then their lips touched and Em felt the tension even she had been aware of make way for something completely different. After several heartbeats, though, Raven broke off the kiss and put two fingers to his lips as he looked at her quizzically. That quiet amusement in her eyes, Raven slipped out of his embrace and took the few paces to the door. She crouched down to Em's eye level as Em blushed, looking slightly guilty at being caught. Raven captured her daughter's gaze and held it._

"_Time for bed, Emily. Go get Uncle Cyborg to read you a story, okay?" Em nodded and touched her mother's fingertips with her, a contact of reaffirmation/reassurance/caring gesture they had used less and less frequently until Raven's accident. Then the door slid shut and Em rose, seeking out "Unkie Cy" as, in the back of her mind, she became aware of Raven carefully sealing off their mental bond temporarily._

With a soft smile Emily roused out of the memory trance. Cool liquid blurred her eyes and she didn't blink them away, realizing only now how much she had missed in the time she had with Raven. Touching the delicate hand that held so much power, and yet held still more control and love, Em gently placed her fingertips on Raven's.

"What do I do, Raven? What do I do against Hailey, for Dad, Mom? For you and me?" The tears started to overflow and she put her forehead on the cool edge of the bed, feeling the past days finally overwhelm her.

Hailey, the bond she felt but couldn't break, Raven, Slade, Changeling-

Faintly, struggling through the fog and pain that surrounded her, Emily felt the briefest touch of her mother's mind.

_Chakra._

Instinctively she reached out, her mental self feeling the cool flow of the exhausted woman slip through her hands. But, in that powerful, too-short moment, Em knew she would see Raven again. Knew, in her heart of hearts, that Raven would be back somehow- and smiled.

_I love you, Mom. Come home soon._

Then, rising, Mirror brushed the peaceful brow of Raven, the mother she had never truly known, and turned. The door hissed open and her confident feet brought her to the Alarm pad placed on the wall down the corridor. On it were two buttons, one red, one blue. Supposedly the Titans had installed the blue one as the real alarm, setting the red as a decoy after several pranks by Beast Boy. And rumor in the Tower had it that it had worked too. Very carefully she pressed the red button, causing it to pop open and reveal a smaller orange one. Swiftly (before the squirt gun could get her) Em slammed on the new circle. A low tone _bleep_ rang through the Tower and she grinned, walking to the main room for the meeting that she had just called.

The Titans gather quickly, finding Mirror standing at the head of a conference table they had installed when the kitchen bar had gotten too small. Once they were all there, Mirror leaned forward as she placed her palms on the cool surface.

"I have a plan for dealing with Refraction." For a moment no one spoke; and then Nightwing, who generally initiated such meetings, glanced around at the others and nodded.

"Okay then, Mirror. Talk to us." He opened his arms slightly, gesturing at the heroes seated at the table with his fingers, and Mirror knew she had gained back a bit of the respect she had lost after running away. A quick grin flashed across her face at the leader before she became serious again.

"Here's what we need to do…"

_...but with clouds comes rain..._

Patrolling the shadowed streets emotionlessly, Refraction was not surprised to feel the slightly unpleasant buzz spread down her spine from the implant in her brain, allowing her to hear, see, and be supported by Slade. His voice came into her mind; Slade had once mentioned to her that it accessed a 'natural pathway' she had been born with and never used.

"Report to base." Without another word she opened a portal and melted into it, coming out behind Slade's chair. In front of her, and the chair, were screens filled with information and pictures scrolling through. Ignoring them, Slade turned halfway around, allowing his apprentice to see his profile set on the unearthly blue glow of a blank screen.

"Refraction." She straightened minutely, feeling the robotic gaze of cameras and the cruel one of her master settle on her.

"Sir?"

"Mirror and Raven." Her mind scanned her memory and came up with information, as he expected.

"The woman we fought in the warehouse, wife of Changeling, member of the Titans, and her daughter, the green haired teen from the battle two days ago."

"The woman _you_ fought." His cold voice stressed the word slightly, correcting her.

"The woman I fought, sir."

"Yes. If you see either of them, kill without hesitation." It was an order, and she bowed.

"Sir." Refraction didn't speak of the faint, lingering disturbance she had felt since battling Mirror, or the half dead memory tugging with a ghostly pull on her mind.

"You must get it from your mother." The pale girl was almost startled by the musings of her master. His fingers were steepled in front of his face as he stared ahead.

"Sir?"

He turned to look at her, the chair soundless and efficient, just like him.

"Your emotionlessness. The fact that you don't care about anything that doesn't affect you." His one eyes scanned her, coming to rest on her steady blue gaze.

"She fought me at first, you know. But I broke her in the end. They are all broken in the end. Remember that, Refraction. Remember that any who fight against me will fail, and in the end, no one will stand against me." Silence followed that statement and his eye narrowed as neither broke the contact. Refraction knew she was pushing it, but an odd defiance had risen, and she **would not** look away.

Pain raced up her spine, electrocuting her. The world swam in neon orange and then disappeared. Seconds later she was on her hands and knees, chest heaving for breath.

"Remember, Apprentice. No one stands against me in the end- only by my side." The soft whisper of the chair turning was loud over her breathing. Slowly she rose, standing tall in the cold radiating from him. Then she too turned and walked out, mind racing.

Slade was playing a deeper game than anyone knew.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Refraction's getting suspicious and Mirror realizes exactly what she's been missing with Raven all these years. The first time I uploaded this, I forgot the responses. BAD ME. So here they are.

**cd lover:** Em can be the flower girl; no problem. I PROMISE I'll get the wedding up before I finish this. Yes, Hailey felt love when Em broadcast the caring sensation. And, -cough- -cough- Slade kind of hurt Hailey like Raven, but doing even a fourth of the stuff that he did to Raven would be sick and very, very twisted. So he won't. This soon enough?

**animeobsessed3191: **Thankies for getting Different up. Hope you enjoyed (or not) reading this chapter.


	5. Fire and Temptation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warnings: **_...the tears of Heaven falling... _is a line break.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**: Fire and Temptation

The smell of burning rubber filled the air as Cyborg slammed on the brakes, his T-car sliding to a halt in front of the apartment. As he got out of the car, Nightwing's N-cycle pulled up. Nightwing and Starfire getting off, Sel, Changeling, and Bumblebee landing while Mirror hovered in the air, her trademark silver/green glow surrounding the eagle she rode upon and the snakes wrapped around her fists. Nightwing took a look at the burning building, voicing what the others already knew.

"Slade." The wails of the fire trucks became audible and the leader quickly gave instructions. "Cy, Bee, help the firefighters. Sel, try to keep the fire from spreading. Mirror, Changeling, Star, we'll go in and get those inside out." The flames licked the darkening sky as they nodded. "Titans, go!" With that, they split.

Mirror flew in through the thick smoke, one hand over her mouth until she clear the poisonous smog. Fire. Why did everything Slade touch or do leave fire? Whether the flames of anger or the kind they were fighting now, something burned. _Her_ fire was calming, helping her to focus as Raven's mantra did for her- but Slade… his fire killed. The terrified scream of a child caught her attention and she wrapped herself in a silver cocoon, ramming a shoulder through the wall. Emily ducked under a burning beam and scanned the blazing room. The sounds of weeping drew her to the tiny bathroom. Stepping in the doorway, Mirror called out tentatively as the heat threatened to scorch her flesh from her bones.

"Hello? Come on out- I've come to help you." As her gaze searched the cramped quarters, a curled shape stirred. Refraction took her hands away from her face and looked calmly at Mirror.

"Really." And before a second had passed, the two were grappling hand to hand, power swirling around them.

"Refraction!" Mirror gritted through her teeth. "I should have known." For what seemed an eternity they were equal, sparks flying from locked eyes. Then Mirror did something she never would have imagined doing- and used a dirty trick. Her left foot shot out and hooked around Refraction's, yanking the other teen's feet out from under her. Unbalanced, Slade's apprentice faltered and Mirror jerked her hand away from her sister's, bringing it to press her palm over the dull orange gem on her forehead. Blue eyes widened and then rolled up into her head. Slowly Emily let her sister fall to the floor and took a breath, drained. The hiss of growing flames interrupted her thoughts and she glanced up, eyes taking in the sight of the crumbling timber. Embers cascaded around the two and Em scooped up her sister in both arms, taking the unconscious teen into her shield. Then, with a wince at the effort, the Titan took a running start out the window as everything seemed to explode behind them.

No one was watching as one of the Titans brought another victim out of the building, drifting down to the ground. Carefully the green haired figure set the limp blonde up against an alley wall, fingers brushing once again across the discolored jewel. Then she slapped the girl. A second passed and Emily was about to do it again, when Refraction stirred. Mirror leaned over her, face unfriendly and cold.

"You're awake. Good. Now I can pay you back from what you did to Raven." Even as Slade's daughter started to call her magic, confusion raced through her eyes. Before Mirror could tell if it was real, Refraction brought her hands, and the energy swords in them, up. In a clash of sparks, Mirror defended herself with the two energy snakes she had kept ready. When the afterimage faded, the other teen was gone. With a sigh, her shoulders dropped. Then a call for help drew her back into the building, running once again.

_...the tears of Heaven falling..._

Muffling a cough, Changeling shifted into a hound and, ignoring the heat of the fire, padded quickly through the hallway, searching for signs of anyone still left inside. Something moved and he skidded to a halt, a half-charred beam landing where he would have been. Hackles up, he turned, head low to escape the noxious fumes. A dark figure moved out into the hallway and the Titan stopped, growling. Slade gazed calmly at him.

"Hello, Changeling." Shifting back into human form, Changeling watched him out of shadowed eyes.

"Slade."

"How nice. The shape shifter remembers my name." The eye narrowed. "How annoying." Changeling didn't reply.

"Tell me, Changeling. How's Raven doing? She won't survive much longer, you know. In fact, she's half dead already. I don't know what she ever saw in you. You can't even help her when she needs you most. And wasn't it you who drove her out of the Titans before? Pitiful." With an angry snarl that hid the hint of tears in his eyes, Changeling lunged.

Watchers would not have been able to follow the action without a camera to record it. Once might have been stronger at one point, but now time, experience, and anger drove the other on; as it had been with Raven against Slade. Snarls, roars, grunts echoed in the basement as shapes went flying and instantly got up again. The second Changeling hit Slade, the crime master realized something was different. Every time he had encountered the Titans, teens or not, they had weaknesses he had been capable of exploiting, used to defeat them. In crippling Raven, and then provoking Changeling, he had unleashed something hidden behind the rational, feeling human. If Slade had given it a name, it might have been The Beast.

Long minutes later the two were locked in a stalemate. Head to head, Changeling's claws were half an inch away from Slade's heart. Slade's hand was resting above a major nerve center.

"I should kill you," the half animal, half man growled.

"But you won't. Because I'm the only one who can save Raven, and you know it. If you kill me, she'll die." The claws flexed minutely and Slade calmly stared at him. "I can save her." Green eyes met a steel gray one.

"As if." But his voice wasn't as strong.

"I can bring her back to you, whole and sane. For a price, of course. But if you want to save her, who else could?"

"Whatever you wanted, I wouldn't be able to give you anyway." Changeling growled.

"Not quite. You would only have to hand over Sel."

"What do you want with _him_?"

"Personal reason. And he's still young enough to break. That's all, Changeling. That's my price- for saving Raven. Unless you want her to die?"

What do I do?

What price can I pay

To save you?

See the heartbeat

Of the one I love,

Revive?

To hold you in my arms again

And know you live…

Slowly, as if every muscle in his body was protesting, Changeling drew away from Slade and bowed his head, the flames of the burning building illuminating his hung head, and Slade's triumphant smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I do love to torture both my readers and my characters. I am evil... very evil. So next chapter will be Changeling betraying Sel to Slade; however, **I will not post the sixth chapter until I have at least five reviews for this one.** I don't feel appreciated enough. -ducks stuff from animeobessed- 

**Reviews:** There's a rumor going around that Fanfiction is hitting authors who respond to reviewers. I don't know whether this is true or not; I can't find anything that suggests this, so I'm going ahead with the responses. If I get slammed, it's because of you guys. -smile-

**animeobessed3191: **Pairing? For this story? Other than the adults, what pairing can you get? And thanks for getting Dancing up. Writer's Block SUCKS.

**Coralpaw: **Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I didn't update sooner.


	6. Accusing the Betrayer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warnings:** _...like we do so many times..._ is a line break.

* * *

Chapter Six: **Accuse the Betrayer**

Mirror and Sel walked down a hallway, chatting and groaning at the other's bad puns. As they were talking, Changeling exited his room and came up behind the two young Titans. Both stopped, Emily turning her head to look at him apprehensively. Ever since coming back from the fire, she had sensed that something was wrong with her father, and it had something to do with Sel. His normally smiling face was tired, and there was an aching resignation in his eyes. Placing a gloved hand on Em's shoulder, he spoke.

"Can I talk with you, Sel?" Sel and Mirror exchanged a quick glance, confusion reflected in both pairs of green and amber eyes.

"Sure…" Sel replied, shrugging minutely to Em. Changeling passed between them, gesturing for Sel to follow. Obeying, the teen walked up the stairs to the roof behind the green skinned man. Changeling sat on crates that were placed in the middle of the roof, silent for a long time after Sel had sat beside him.

"What's your connection to Slade?" Sel jerked out of the half trance he had slipped into. Looking at the man who in turn was studying the stars, he frowned.

"I used to live in a place like this," he started slowly. "I was also part of a team like the Titans. Then Slade came. He seduced several of my teammates to his aid with promises of power, riches, the whole thing. Turned them 'gainst us, eventually. In the end, he destroyed them- and us. I was the only to live." His fists clenched as the air wielder fought against the pain of memory, bitter tears pricking his eyes. They weren't memories he tried to remember, for good reason. "He tried to snag me, but I managed to escape with the help of my dying sister. And then I stalked him, swearing that he would never hurt anyone else like he had hurt me. That's how I was able to find and help Mirror- though it looks like by the time I got here, he had already harmed you." Silence filled the nighttime air as Sel's head dropped, the teen trying desperately not to let his emotions loose.

"What would you do if I told you I was going to hand you over to Slade?" Sel jerked his head up, turning disbelieving eyes to Changeling, who had shifted to watch him with hollow eyes and place a hand on his shoulder. "If I told you I was betraying you to save Raven?" Frozen, Sel stared with horror at the Titan he had thought would understand, and that he could trust.

Someone moved out of the shadows into the light of the lights on the roof. Slade looked approvingly at the two.

"Thank you, Changeling. Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you. But then, love does strange things to people." Sel couldn't take his eyes off Changeling, bewilderment in his face. How? How? Changeling's hand tightened on his shoulder, a quick, firm – reassuring? squeeze. And then the older Titan turned to face Slade, abruptly standing upright and losing that defeated air. His tired face vanished and a confident, proud one took it's place.

"You were right, Slade. I don't have it in me- not for that, anyway. But for taking down criminals- any time." Slade hadn't moved since Changeling had stood up.

"You realize that Raven will die." The cold, menacing speech sent shivers down Sel's back as he took in the scene, still stunned at the quick change of events. Changeling nodded.

"I know what you say. I also know what she would want me to do- and it isn't giving into your machinations." The steel in the Titan's voice matched that of Slade's. Then it changed, as did his stance. "What is it, Slade? What drives you forward, makes you hate us so much that you scheme every day to bring us to our knees?" The tension built as the two stared at each other.

"It is jealousy. You have seen what we hold, that precious thing called friendship, and you know you can never have it." Starfire stepped out of the shadows, a cool anger on her determined face. " Ever since the day you first saw us laugh together, work together, know that we would make it through, you realized what you had been missing. And you were jealous."

"You were jealous because you were alone. You were alone because you thought things like friendship were pointless, that there was no such thing as love." Bumblebee moved forward, head held high as a hand rested on her hip. "You were all alone in your world, Slade, because you wouldn't take a helping hand. Trust was only made to be broken, after all."

"You don't trust because you only depend on yourself." Nightwing stared at his nemesis in the stark light of the roof. "You think that by yourself you're better off, that in the end it's only your personal strength, your own wits, your own instincts. Because someone else will never understand, or they'll let you down."

"You're afraid they'll let you down because you've done it to yourself. You refuse to give anymore, to try and reach beyond the limits you set." Cyborg advanced, no mercy in either of his eyes. "And when we go beyond, passing whatever you've set for yourself, you hate us all the more. And that's why you're jealous."

"We have faith in Raven, Slade. Faith in each other. In what you don't have." Changeling stared defiantly at Slade. "And that's why you will always, _always_, lose."

During this, Slade had been slowly backing up a step at a time towards the edge of the helio pad. His one eye had widened in rage and pure hatred until his pupil had narrowed to a mere dot in the white.

"You'll pay for this. All of you. Raven will die, and you will follow her down to the depths of Hell! The Titans WILL. DIE." A swirling pool of purple magic opened beside him at some unheard command and Refraction stood unsteadily in the center, her blue eyes unfocused and pale skin flushed with fever. Slade took no notice but stepped into it, one last snarl of rage echoing before Refraction took them away.

_...like we do so many times..._

Silence filled the cool air as the adult Titans stared at where he had disappeared before looking up at each other. Sel almost felt their determined will as a physical force and he watched as Changeling turned to him, an apology in his eyes.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, Sel, but we weren't sure if you could pull off a convincing act when Slade showed up. I would never betray you. Trust me." His gaze softened for a moment, and a remembered pain came into his eyes. "If you can."

And the teen, instead of feeling his shaken trust fail, felt it grow as he realized what they had done to protect him, and what Changeling had sacrificed to prevent betraying him.

"I- of course I do! But…" His voice dropped to a whisper as he remembered Slade's words. "What about Raven?" Changeling closed his eyes, quiet for a moment.

"I have to believe. Believe and trust." He quirked a smile. "It sounds corny, but it's true." Then his eyes turned to the doorway into which the other Titans had disappeared. His green eyes met those of a horrified teen who stood in shock, Em staring in disbelief at her father.

"Mirror…" Changeling moved towards his daughter, but she backed away a step.

"You were going to betray him." The shape shifter shook his head.

"You know I couldn't, Mirror. I've been betrayed before, and I never want anyone else to go through that." And, instead of flying into a rage like she would have only a few short weeks ago, Mirror broke down into tears. Instantly Changeling wrapped his strong arms around her, and Sel put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

As the tears finally dried, she blinked gratefully at the two next to her. They turned together and walked back down into the Titan's Tower, as a girl with more power and love than she knew was comforted by those who cared for her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I just realized that this entire story is riddled with false appearances. And cd lover says I'm evil. I think I quite agree, and you will too when you see the next (and LAST) chapter! 

**ATTENTION: **If anyone has ideas for a third story in the series, feel free to suggest it. Otherwise, this story will end in one chapter and Mirror, Refraction, and everyone else will never be seen again. So talk to me. If only for their sakes.**:ATTENTION**

**aftran**: I left it at a cliffie because I'm pure evil.

**animeobsessed3191: **; Nooo, I'm not being secretive... Mirror and Sel are more like sister and brother to me, but am I wrong? I hope not... I have something else planned for Sel. And he got a _bit _of screen time this chapter. Good for him. I can't think of a third story idea, so I'm just going to end it here if no one else can think of anything. -le sigh- I really don't want to... Well, we'll see.

**Swizz: **Wow! Another person who liked my story! Thanks so much for the compliments; they made my day. Seriously. You really think I write Slade acceptably? I just kinda write him how I think he'd respond... but then, he's going to snap in a chapter. Oops! I did not say that... -shifty eyes- I'm pure evil. Which is probably how I can write Raven and Changeling's predicaments so well. This update soon enough?

**Sinner666**: Well, this chapter should answer your question.

**cd lover**: As soon as I got your review, I started getting this ready to post. Thanks for reviewing; I was waiting on one more person to review. Anyway, I think you might start yelling at me for this chapter... Or not. Who knows? You do. I don't.


	7. To All Ends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. Or my computer. See, that's where it all starts...

**Warnings:** Death, destruction and pain in the following writing. Avoid if you hate watching people go 'bye bye'. ..._but we'll rise... _is a line break.

Thank you so much for reading this. It means a lot to me, and I hope that you liked it. I feel really good, having finished my second chapter story, and wish you good readings!

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**: To All Ends 

In the warehouse that was Slade's current lair, Refraction stood in the darkness, shivering imperceptibly. Slade was pacing in front of several camera screens, eye as inhuman as the rage that filled it.

"They think they're so good. They think they can know what I've been through, or decipher what I think. Fools. They'll die. All of them! I'll take them down with my own hands." His apprentice tried to focus her eyes, knowing too well the difference between this insane creature and the calm, unshakable person Slade was normally. The cold of the place seemed to seep into her very flesh and she couldn't hide the latest tremor that shook her. At the movement the crime master whirled, crazed eye scouring her.

"What's wrong with _you_?" His sentence ended in a threatening hiss, and Refraction stiffened, reluctant to speak.

"Say it, apprentice." The order was cold hearted, and she struggled to swallow. Why was she this weak? Even when she had been ill, Slade had pushed her on, and nothing like this had ever happened. Frustrated and strangely afraid, the girl replied in her soft voice.

"Sir, I believe that during the fire Mirror tampered with my chakra, sir." His eye grew larger, which, had she been more than half conscious, she would have sworn could not happen.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER?" And in the pinpoint pupil, Refraction saw fear. Slade advanced and she stumbled backwards, blue eyes flaring in her own fear as her master came closer. He stretched out his hand and Refraction twisted away, falling onto her side. One hand, which she had thrown out to balance herself, landed on the stain of Raven's blood. As if a fog had been swept from her mind, she knew that her real name was Hailey, that Raven was her mother, Mirror her sister, and that she truly belonged with those she had opposed.

But when the teen started to react, it was too late. Slade's hand wrapped around the stone embedded in her forehead, pulling. Time seemed to slow, and everything sharpened. Powers held back by the block Slade had implanted in the false chakra became a vortex that exploded into reality, as an incredible pain rose in her body.

Her world erupted into fire.

..._but we'll rise... _

In the Tower, Raven's body lay on a bed next to the window. The heart monitor next to it beeped once, and then flat lined.

..._but we'll rise... _

Outside of the warehouse in which Raven had confronted Slade, the Titans waited. After Mirror had changed the part of Refraction's chakra they suspected was controlling her, she had warned them that it might take a few days for Refraction to be free of the block. However, after the confrontation on the roof, they had figured today was the best time to remove her from Slade's grasp.

"And that's where I'll want you, Starfire, in that alleyway, in case she manages-" Sel thought he heard a soft exclamation from beside him, and was about to turn when Mirror screamed. Silver and green power collected around her, lifting her up into the air as her hands clutched her head.

"Mother! Hailey! HAILEY!" Before the last scream had left her mouth, she disappeared. A mere second later, the warehouse burst into flames.

The scorching heat blasted outward, propelled by an unnatural force that sought to devour everything in it's path. Flames ate the very air, burning hotter than nature would ever allow, and lifted towards the sky in a fiery parody of a bird. The Titans leapt backwards, away from the searing heat, with two exceptions. Cyborg, who stared at the message flashing on his arm, and Changeling, who knew in his heart that something had happened to the two dearest to him.

"No," the cybernetic man whispered, a tear rolling down his face. "Raven…" And as the strange flames receded, making way for the natural ones that had been spawned by the intense heat, Changeling's cry of utter grief echoed in the brilliant darkness.

..._but we'll rise... _

In the Tower, Raven sat up, a gasp bringing air to lungs that had been deprived of it for a long moment. She stared at her hands, feeling once again Emily throwing herself into the endless black vortex Refraction had created to save her. _Her daughter holding her close, arms crossed over her chest, Raven's soul-self having been pulled out by the force Refraction had created. Emily's silver eyes as she looked towards the closing opening, and her sudden release of the black and white raven. The teen's body twisting to face the rushing blackness as her mother was flung out of the vortex and into her own body._ Unashamed, the tears dripped down her face as the half demon reached out fruitlessly for her children.

"They're gone." The whisper stirred the silent night, and a black aura enveloped the weeping Titan, bringing her into the folds of shadows and away from the Infirmary.

Zeek and Tyk, whose job it had been to check on Raven every hour or so, looked at each other as the clock on Zeek's arm chimed softly. "Oops," they breathed in unison, racing upstairs to the Infirmary door. It slid open, and they frowned in confusion. The bed on which the heroine's body had rested was empty.

..._but we'll rise... _

Sel and Starfire each seized one of Changeling's arms, dragging him back from the inferno. The shape shifter pulled towards the fire, pain and denial in his eyes. A dark shape rose from the ground and the two restraining him let go on impulse. Changeling let out a ragged sob as Raven threw her arms around him, tears mingling as both cried out their sorrow. What should have been a joyful reunion was now a meeting of two who had lost their children.

..._but we'll rise... _

After nine hours, the fire had finally died. The valiant firefighters had tried to quench the flames, but the fueled fire resisted their efforts. Aquaman, the longtime friend and ally of the Titans, had shown up to lend his powers, but even then it had not affected the state of the building. Frustrated, exhausted and sorrowful, he had left to take the news back to Titans East. After the first hour, Nightwing and Starfire had gone back to the Tower to take care of the two little ones, and take care of loose ends. Cyborg and Bumblebee had remained with Raven and Changeling, and Sel, who refused to leave the tragic site. The city and its protectors grieved for the loss of a girl who had saved countless people, and a girl who had never had a choice. Slade was dead, but somehow, that no longer mattered, paling in front of the devestating emptyness in all who knew the price that had been paid to achieve that goal.

Near the end of the seventh hour, still awake, Sel finally couldn't hold his emotions in any longer.

"I don't understand how she could be dead. How could she die? Why did she have to go to Refraction; couldn't she have saved herself somehow? It just doesn't seem that she would die like that… I don't feel like she's dead; my mind tells my heart that she is, but I can't believe it. I feel that I would _know_ if she was really dead. Shemeant as much to me asmy sister, and I knew when my sister died. So why don't I think Mirror is gone?"

Next to him, cradled in Changeling's arms like a fragile piece of china, Raven opened her eyes. In the light cast upon the Titan and her loved one, who was in the sleep of one who can't bear the real world any longer, her dulled violet eyes were flame red.

"Do you think I would not know if Emily or Hailey were still alive?" Sel looked over, slightly guilty at being caught doubting Raven's senses.

"It's not like that, Raven. It's just… I can't accept that she's gone."

"I never feared Death. It always lurked around my world, taunting me with it's promise that it would one day claim my life. I almost died several times this night, and before. False death and the seeming end of a life doesn't fool me, and I grow sick of it. I don't fear death; it doesn't trouble me. But when you lose the child you've raised for her entire life, and one who you thought you could save… what does Death become then?"

There was no answer to that, and Sel lowered his head. Raven closed her eyes slowly, and silence reigned once again.

The embers were cooling as the sun looked down upon Jump City. Bumblebee and Nightwing threw half charred timbers out of the way, clearing the area of the rubble. It was hard not to think of what they were doing, and the sight of Raven and Changeling sitting together as the space opened up made it harder. Suddenly 'Bee paused, frowning.

"What's this?" A dome the color of ash rested in the remains of the warehouse, strangely out of place. Bee was about to rap on it with a fist when she stopped, eyes widening. The strange object _flickered_- and then disappeared. Raven rose to her feet, eyes that were drained of tears suddenly hopeful.

From where the dome had been a figure stumbled out, supporting another who had one arm slung over the first's neck. Emily looked up, soot stained face breaking into a smile as Refraction coughed weakly.

For a moment, no one moved. Then Changeling stood impossibly fast and opened his arms as Emily ran into them; Raven placed her hands on Refraction's shoulder as her lost daughter straightened, looking into the violet eyes she had seen once before.

"Mother?" Raven touched Refraction's face gently, searching her eyes. Then she nodded, embracing the girl she had thought she had lost.

"Hailey." The whisper triggered the tears that had been threatening to fall, and Hailey buried her head into Raven's shoulder.

"How?" Changeling looked at Emily with an amazed smile. She grinned back, blinking furiously.

"It's pretty strange. After Hailey lost control, we ended in some black place; a kind of limbo, is what I'm guessing. Time didn't seem to exist there, and Hailey was about to lose control again, so we had to come up with a solution." Emily tapped her forehead with a free hand. In the middle of her forehead, where a black diamond chakra had once been, there was a perfect half. Refraction lifted her head up, and the others caught sight of the missing piece where her false one had been.

"But why couldn't I sense you?" Raven asked, having gained control of her emotions once more. Hailey smiled weakly, glancing at Emily, who nodded and spoke again.

"That was her idea. In order to safely remove her chakra, we had to lock our powers away. Here." She placed a hand over her heart. "Can you feel us now?" Raven reached out with her mind, holding her breath as she felt emptiness… and then the burning flame of Mirror and the cool mist Refraction was without Slade's block. She let her breath out, nodding as Emily's smile grew larger and Refraction rubbed her eyes with a hand, blue eyes happy.

Mirror turned away from her father, biting her lip as she stepped hesitantly towards Raven.

"Raven, I'm sorry. While you were gone, I realized what an idiot I was, and I'm so incredibly sorry." She inhaled. "Can we start over?" The violet eyed woman released Refraction and held out her hand, which Emily took. Her daughter's selfless act replayed in her mind at the contact.

"Of course." Their fingertips touched and mother and daughter exchanged silent looks, knowing that life had given them a final chance and that they would use it to the best they could.

Changeling, meanwhile, looked at Refraction, who stood a bit uneasily under his scrutiny but hid it well.

"So you're the one that almost killed Raven. Her other daughter." The former apprentice slid her eyes away from him, guilt and regret showing only in her eyes.

"Slade had manipulated me enough that he could keep my 'darts alive on my backup power without my knowing. I would have stopped it if I could." She didn't expect the man to forgive her, and was already bracing for scathing words.

"I know. After all, you've got Raven's blood in you." She looked up, startled by the understanding tone in his voice. Calm green eyes met hers, and Changeling gripped her hand gently. "I guess that makes you another one of my daughters. Welcome home." The girl blinked, and then squeezed his hand once before pulling away and letting the cloak cover her again. He watched her with a secret smile; she was much more like the old, 'emotionless' Raven than she knew.

..._but we'll rise... _

Sel watched with incredulous eyes as Mirror and Refraction emerged, unharmed. After she had hugged Changeling, he had met her gaze for a moment and she had nodded, a smile wreathing her already joyful face. He felt as if his sister had reached out through the other teen, touching him gently with a consoling smile, and grinned back. Then the amber eyed boy looked at Refraction, who was standing off by herself again after Changeling's greeting. Hesitantly Sel moved forward, stopping in front of her.

"I'm Sel." The cool girl didn't even look at him, but kept her gaze on the ground.

"Refraction. Though we've met before." He nodded slightly. There was a pause, as Refraction didn't feel like talking, and Sel couldn't find anything to say. She was trying desperately to cope with the sudden changes in her world; though no one else might ever know it, she felt like she was floundering in a sea with no land in sight. Her entire life had been focused on one thing: doing what Slade told her to do. When they had come to Jump City, everything had changed. Her master had become more and more unraveled, insane in his quest to finish off the Titans. With that, his control over her had lessened bit by bit until finally feelings of resistance had managed to revive. Though she now knew the truth, adapting to it was hard, and the girl fought not to let her emotions loose.

"It's gotta be hard." Sel mused thoughtfully. "I mean, one moment you're under some bad guy's thumb, and the next you're welcome like a hero." He didn't look at her, but studied the air currents with a mild interest. Immediately Refraction had to stop the words from pouring out; she was surprised at the other teen's effect on her. He was open, unassuming… and she felt that she could trust him.

"… You have no idea." They were quiet in the companionable silence.

Finally the tears and welcomes were over; Raven stood in between both her daughters, so alike and yet so different. One, born and raised a heroine, who had a veritable zoo in her hands. The other, taught to be cold and merciless, able to summon any form of weapon, reborn from the ashes of her captivity. The dark bird looked up and around at the other Titans who had gathered there, and then to Nightwing.

"Nightwing?" The black haired man knew what she was asking, and maintained his unreadable expression for a long moment.

"No. I will not allow Refraction to join the Titans." Immediately there was a start of protest. "However, _Hailey_ is another thing entirely." A moment of silence, as Nightwing held out his hand and Refr- Hailey looked stunned. "Welcome…?" She realized that he was waiting for her to give them a new name, to finally cleanse herself of the last tainted bits of her past.

"Armory." Robin's older self saw the determination in her eyes and smiled, clasping her hand.

"Welcome, Armory." Mirror was smiling about as widely as Changeling, and Raven even had a hint of one on her lips. Zeek and Tyk cheered as Bee and Cy high-fived, and Starfire tore Nightwing away from Amory for a kiss.

"Thank you," the alien said once she was satisfied. Nightwing put his arms around her, smiling.

"Well, if that's the reward, we might have to recruit some more Titans…" Starfire blushed and gave a huff, but didn't pull away as they watched Sel congratulate Ref- _Armory_.

"It looks like we're going to be in for a whole lot more trouble," groaned her husband as the T-communicator vibrated. Flipping it open, he sighed theatrically.

"H.I.V.E. Don't they ever stop?" Starfire looked with interest at the screen.

"Mammoth and Gizmo?"

"No. New guys. Luckily…" Zeek and Tyk enveloped the startled blond/violet haired teen in hugs, talking and then abruptly shutting up as the entire group reached for their communicators. Nightwing finished as they started to talk amongst themselves, waiting for his signal. "We've got some too." And they did. Mirror, Armory, Blazefire and Zeek had already split off, admittedly Armory rather confused. Raven and Changeling watched with amusement and pride on the respective faces. Life was good.

_"Titans, GO!"_

on some stormy clouds

there are no silver linings

nothing to look up to

but with clouds comes rain

the tears of Heaven falling

like we do so many times

but we'll rise

and the sun will shine.

* * *

And so this story ends, and another begins... The legacy of the Titans, carried on in the very blood and hearts of the ones who will emerge, promises for another tumultous adventure in the third story, **Tempest.** Expect the first chapter out in a month or so; until then, **In The End** is going to be updated, I swear. Thanks to all who read/will read/have read this; I hope you enjoyed the ride! 

**Reviews**

**Swizz: **Yeah, I thought everyone was gonig to kill me for that. When the Titans were interrogating Slade, I tried to find a line of logic or fault that they struggled with/portrayed in the series. I'm glad that you liked it! Your idea is actually worked into the past of the next story, so there might be flashbacks and whatnot to various moments in their struggle to, well... I'll let you stew on that. Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!

**animeobsessed3191: WHERE'D YOU GO?** -looks desperately for missing person- I can't find you ANYWHERE! -Cries- I need you back to check my ideas and make sure they're sane! I'm so alone...

**cd lover:** EEP! -hides from flaming wrath- There is a third story, I swear! Honestly! The compliment made my day, and you're not a loser! I mean, you've stuck with me since this deal opened, and that means a lot to someone who writes as bad as I do. The sequel will be up sometime; The End is going to get updated now. Don't worry though! It willbe up!


	8. BONUS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **Same as in Maelstrom- added this because it works better here.

**BONUS**

A black haired boy knelt in front of an older teen, strain and frustration twisting his face as his gloved hands gripped the iron beam pinning the girl to the ground. Pain had turned the girl's gold eyes a dark amber as she watched the younger boy gasp for breath, grip slipping on the metal surface. One slip had allowed her to catch sight of his hands, blood seeping through the fabric of his gloves even as he moved to try again, and the amber darkened even further.

"No." The boy stopped, staring at her as she shook her head slightly. "It's useless, Sel. You'll just hurt yourself even more."

"But I have to try!" Desperation laced his voice and she turned sad eyes on his face, wincing as the movement caused another tremor of frayed nerve endings.

"You know as well as I do there's no hope. I'm beyond help, brother. Even if you got me out from under here, I'd die of shock before you got me to a hospital that could help me." He stared at her, wide eyed, as her calm words made their way into his stunned mind.

"I… Sister…" His head bent and the rigid fear that had kept him upright disappeared, letting his bruised body slump dejectedly. "**Why?**" She watched him with pain darkened eyes, and then lifted an arm with a silent grimace of agony.

"Look." The arm swept the shattered building, the bodies lying on the rubble where they had died, the faint trails of smoke that came from where the fire were slowly dying. "Do you see this? It happened because of one person's weakness. Everyone, Aimia, Harken, Jay, and the others- they died because one of ours were seduced by the very thing we fought against." She spoke with the unarguable reason of one who had accepted her fate, and strove to shed light on the horrible matter for another. "Remember this, Sel. Remember what happened, when you leave, because if you forget, our deaths will be worthless. We will have died for nothing." Stricken, the golden eyed boy stared at her.

"You talk as if you're already dead." He whispered. She merely looked at him, biting down the blood filling her nearly crushed lungs. "No. You can't die. You… can't…" The bitter tears slid down grime streaked cheeks as he sobbed silently, and the blue haired girl could not console him, for they both knew it was true.

The shift of rubble, and a whisper of a breath. Sel looked up instantly, his sister twisting her head to see who stood behind her. Slade looked impassively at the two, annoyance, perhaps, in his eye.

"I see Refraction and I failed to finish you all off. That will be resolved shortly." As he started to move, the dying teen threw Sel a look.

"Go!" Even as his body reacted and rose, his eyes were anguished.

"What about you?" But she didn't respond and instead, in an impossible feat, turned her entire body over under the iron beam, raising her hands and summoning the water that collided with Slade. It held him back, even as she bit down the scream born of the agony that her desperate attempt had caused. Her mangled, crushed body shuddered with the strain while the water slammed again into Slade, throwing him back once again. She slumped to the ground, dimming eyes seeing her brother flee on a platform of wind. The tears glittered in the air like diamonds as the sun caught their fall.

"Remember, brother." And then blood poured out of her mouth as she coughed, letting Death take her.

**:T:**

Dangling her feet in a pool of water, a pale blue haired teen sat with her eyes closed. Finally she opened them at the touch of a white haired man, who gazed at her with concern.

"Is everything all right?" She smiled warmly, turning her eyes back to the water.

"Look." And he did. A scene rippled on the surface of the icy blue water, flowing by as the two watched.

_Sel watched with incredulous eyes as Mirror and Refraction emerged, unharmed. After she had hugged Changeling, he had met her gaze for a moment and she had nodded, a smile wreathing her already joyful face. He felt as if his sister had reached out through the other teen, touching him gently with a consoling smile, and grinned back._

The image faded, and the blue haired teen looked up to the man next to her with the same smile as Mirror's. He nodded, relief on his face.

"Are you ready to come into Heaven now?" She turned back at the pool, feet stirring the cool liquid as a wistful feeling entered her eyes.

"Can… I wait for him?" The man pursed his lips slightly, studying her. She turned anxiously to him. It was the one time she hadn't been calm and collected since she came here, four mortal years ago. "Will I still be able to go in with him, if I wait?" Saint Peter pondered her heartfelt request for a moment, rubbing his ear absentmindedly.

"If only we had more people like you." He sighed. "Of course. However," Peter continued sternly, "no more interfering, understand?" Her smile lit the sky like the star that burned in her heart.

"Thank you." And Saint Peter watched knowingly as she touched the water, still smiling.

_Few guardian angels will care as much as she does. But then, the greatest thing you can give is your life for a friend… or a brother. She'll make a beautiful angel, that one._


End file.
